I Promise You
by Hikari Kon
Summary: This is a story I came up with while I was with my friends. WARNING: Yoai shonen ai Kai X Rei
1. Unheard Confessions

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade or any part of it...Though I wish I did own Rei and Kai...I wub dem...^_^ and also I hold no rights to the song "I Promise You" It belongs to the Backstreet Boys. Anyway....on with the ficcy  
I Promise You  
By: Hikari_Kon Chapter 1- Unknown Confessional It's in the silences. Rei sat in the hotel room he shared with Kai, alone. His orbs of deep amber glistening with crystal tears. His mind all muddled. His feelings for Kai confused him. What did Kai feel about him? Did her feel anything for him? When would he confess to Kai? The words you never say. Knowing Kai wouldn't be back for awhile. Knowing this, the kitten changed into a loose shirt and boxers, he took his hair out of it's wrap and put it up out of his face. He walked back out into the room and walked over to the window. His eyes now shining in the moonlight. He sat down on the window seat and curled up too look out over the roofs of buildings and houses below. He then got up, pulled the massive amounts of covers back, and climbed in. The kitten turned out the light and closed his eyes of deep golden amber and one single crystalline tear ran down his already tear stained face. He slowly dipped into slumber *** I see it in your eyes. It always starts the same way. Kai walked into the room a few hours later. The light from the hallway flooded into the room reveiling the face of his koneko. He dragged a chair next to the bed and watched the kitten for a while. He softly stroked his raven locks and took in Rei's natural beauty. His flawless face and body. The way his hair cradled his face, and brushed his petal soft skin. The way the moonlight, coming in threw the windows, made his face glow with unbeleivable radiance. It seems like everyone we know is breaking up. "Does anybody ever stay in love anymore?" Kai asked quietly. He changed for bed and moved the chair back to it's original position. He walked to the other side of the med and curled back the covers and climbed in next to Rei and wrapped his strong slender arms around his kittens waist. His deep ruby eyes were on the face of his koibito. "I promise you, from the bottom of my heart. I will love you, til death do us part. I promise you, as a lover and a friend. I will love you like I never love again. With everything I am." He whispered in his koneko's ear. He buried his fasage in his koneko's thick raven hair and slowly fell into the abyss called sleep. ¤owari¤ HK: I know that was kinda short and it wasn't the whole fic...but there will be more! Trust me on that...Because more lyrics to the song means more chapters ^_^ 


	2. Swellig Devotion

Chapter 2- Swelling Devotion  
  
Rei awoke in the morn, to the bright sunlight poring in through the window. He closed his amber eyes again, but they popped open as quickly as they were opened. He felt something hooked aroud his mid-section. He looked behind him to see none other than his deep crimson-eyed phoenix sleeping.  
  
Kai stirred and awoke at Rei's movement. Opening his eyes of deep ruby, he met the amber of Rei's eyes. He saw the puzzled look in Rei's eyes. 'Damn!' Kai though to himself, 'I was supposed to wake up before Rei!'  
  
"Kai? Are you ok?" Rei's sweet voice broke the silence.  
  
"Um, yea...I'm fine." Kai Finally croaked out. His nerves making his icy, cold voice take on a nervous tone. He quickly removed his arms from around the kitten's waist and got out of bed and returned to the chair he had sat in the very night before, when he gave his secret away to Rei while he slept.  
  
Rei sat up in bed and his amber orbs downcast. "Kai...There is something we have to talk about...." He said rubbing his hands nervously. Kai stood ad walked over to the bed where Rei sat.  
  
"What is it Rei? What the matter?" He asked, his voice now sounding warm and caring.  
  
"Kai, I see you look at me, when you think I'm not aware, you're searching for clues, of just how deep my feelings are. How do you prove the sky is blue, the oceans wide? All I know is how I feel, when I look into your eyes. What I'm trying to say is..." He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat. "I love you Kai..." He said not daring too look into Kai's eyes, not wanting to see the look in them.  
  
When these words reached Kai's ears, Kai immediately felt elated and happy. Rei had felt the same way. Had he heard what Kai had said the previous night? No, the kitten was sound asleep. He might as well say it again to return Rei's poetic words. "Rei... I promise you, from the bottom of my heart. I will love you, til death do us part. I promise you, as a lover and a friend. I will love you like I never love again. With everything I am."  
Rei's head suddenly snapped up at his phoenix. Had Kai really said that or was this a dream. If it was he didn't want to wake up from it ever. He looked down again at his lap. His hair tie coming undone his face was hidden by the shadow of his hair.  
  
Kai could see Rei's shoulder start to tremble. His eyes softened and his voice grew ever more loving. "Rei, why are you crying? I'm sorry if I upset you." He said taking his neko into his arms and holding him tight against his chest.  
  
"I'm not upset Kai, I'm just so happy. You don't know how long I've waited to say those words." He said propping himself up into a sitting position on Kai's lap. He leaned in close, laying a kiss on Kai's lips, their faces hidden by a veil of silky raven hair.  
  
'There are no guarantees,' Kai thought, 'That's what you always say to me, but.' "Late at night I feel the tremble in your touch, what I'm trying to say to you, I never said to anyone, I love you too Rei Kon." He said gasping for breath, after they broke away, his forehead leaning on his kittens.  
  
Once he had caught his breath and got his wits about him, Rei gave his sweet ruby eyed phoenix, his kind, gentle word back to him, filled with his own devotion. "I promise you,  
  
from the bottom of my heart, I will love you till death do us part, I do my darling, I promise you, I promise you as a lover and a friend, I will love you like I never love again." He said placing another kiss on Kai's lips.  
  
Kai broke away and leaned his head on his koneko's chest. He closed his eyes and listened to Rei's heartbeat. "You're everything I am, With everything I am." He said but his words slowly swallowed by Rei. He wrapped his strong slender arms around his waist, as Rei's arms found their way around Kai's neck.  
  
¤Owari¤  
  
HK: The end. That was my first yoai fic....whatcha think? Please review also I know I skipped a chorus but I had used it three times...Kinda silly I know but that would look kinda weird if I did again. 


End file.
